


Fic-Three Day's Grace

by Rocquellan



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three days dealing with Jack and Ianto in the hub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic-Three Day's Grace

Monday morning, 7:00am.

 

The hub was already filled with its ever present occupants.

 

Owen, the medic, sat in a chair sipping Ianto’s early morning brew, which was present no matter what time he reached the hub; even if it was three in the morning; with a file in hand, going over the molecular specs of a disintegrated corpse. This was the last cup and he wondered when Ianto would be free to brew some more?

 

Toshiko sat some meters away, fiddling with what she hoped would become a new prototype for the next generation of alien wrist watches; for humans, which would never reach the level of intricacy like the one of Jack’s wrist, but close enough to be useful.

 

Gwen sat on the couch with her feet bare and her legs pulled up to her chest, reading up on the report from the last case and reminiscing all the conflicts within the team, then how they were able to pull together in the end. John Hart made it difficult for them to trust him and luckily things had sorted themselves out in the end. Remembering the risk she was willing to take by going into the rift with John Hart cuffed to her with a bomb strapped to him made her shudder. Thank God Jack was able to rescue them before she killed herself.

 

A dry sensation suddenly rose in Gwen’s throat and she coughed once.

 

“Coffee…” the woman muttered to an unseen audience, not fully breaking herself out of her thoughts.

 

Owen and Tosh looked at Gwen, then they gave each other quizzical gazes.

 

“You want Ianto…to serve you coffee…” Owen chuckled.

 

Gwen looked up with wide eyes at the two.

 

Toshiko looked at the watch on her hand. “Ten more minutes and Ianto will be free of Jack to do his regular duties.”

 

There was suddenly a loud bang coming from Jack’s office and they looked up in that direction.

 

“Two more bangs and Ianto will cum, Jack will be satiated for about an hour and then they’ll be at it again,” Tosh observed.

 

The three looked at each other knowingly, because everybody knew that when Jack was in the mood, Ianto will never be able to get anything done, sometimes for the entire day.

 

“Coffee 1?” Gwen offered hesitantly. There was no coffee better than Ianto’s, but Coffee 1 was next in line.

 

The other two nodded before standing.

 

“Let’s go,” Owen said while opening the door for the two women, they grabbed their jackets and left.

 

************TW************

 

Tuesday evening, 4:45 pm.

 

Jack had called a meeting in the hub’s conference room and everybody was present.

 

Ianto stood in a corner, pouring coffee as the rest of the group talked about security issues inside the hub and brainstormed ideas to better themselves in all departments.

 

“Well, we could do with a bigger chill room,” Owen said. “The bodies are piling up way more than before and we have limited space as of right now.”

 

Jack nodded. “Fine.” He then turned his gaze to Tosh. “Tosh, what about that new security system you were working on for the parameter, how is it coming along?”

 

“I’ll be able to complete it by the end of the week,” the woman answered.

 

Jack then turned his eyes at Gwen, who was looking at him expectantly. “Were you able to get a copy of the CCTV footage the police had of last night’s murder?”

 

The woman reached into her bag and put a small video tape on the table before looking at Jack. "It was a pufferfish and he was looking for his cousin, the blowfish."

  
The four became contemplative at the news, they remembered Jack shooting that blowfish's brains out.

 

Ianto walked with three steaming cups on a tray and he deposited one before Tosh, Gwen and Owen.

  
"Ok, find the pufferfish and eliminate him, he's already killed two people," Jack instructed.

 

Ianto avoided giving Jack coffee because as of late, Jack liked his coffee in private, because Ianto wasn’t allowed to wear clothes when serving him his favorite drink.

  
The other three acquiescence to Jack's request.

 

“Good,” Jack announced. He took a deep breath in that way that always told them that he was anticipating some private time with Ianto.

 

Ianto stood, watching the others as Jack dismissed them. They took their coffee and went back to their posts. He became a little anxious when Jack looked at him, his expression a cross between amused and horny.

 

“Ianto…” Jack breathed in that sultry voice of his and Ianto shivered inwardly.

 

“Yes, Sir…?” Ianto answered.

 

“Come serve me coffee,” Jack smiled.

 

“With pleasure, Sir,” Ianto answered, slowly removing his tie as he walked over to a very happy Jack.

 

************TW***********

 

WednesdayAfternoon, 12:30pm.

 

Jack leaned on the railing outside his office, watching the others as they did their duties. Tosh sat around her computer, Owen had his glasses on while reading a file and Gwen was on her phone, obviously talking to Rhys. She hung up and he audibly cleared his throat, causing all eyes to turn on him.

 

“We’re short on supplies, you three need to go get some,” Jack said.

 

“No we’re not,” Gwen answered incredulously.

 

“We bought supplies yesterday, Jack,” Owen said with a roll of his eyes.

 

Jack had a contemplative frown on his face.

 

“Tea bags! We’re out of tea bags, go get some,” Jack ground out before he turned and strutted back into his office.

 

“That bugger,” Owen cursed.

 

“He’ll be starting on Ianto soon, I think we should get out of here,” Tosh said, grabbing her jacket that hung over the chair she was sitting in.

 

Owen threw the file down and sighed and Gwen grabbed her own jacket.

 

“How long should we give them this time?” Toshiko asked while slipping her arms into the sleeves.

 

“Jack!?” Gwen shouted and Owen winced.

 

“30…no, 40 minutes!” came the muffled shout.

 

Taking their queue because by now, whatever Jack was doing was causing Ianto to _voice_ his response, they left the hub.

 

A horny Ianto and Jack going at it was the last thing the remaining members of Torchwood three wanted to listen to.

 

  
/the end

Lol, like it, hate it, typos? Let me know xDD


End file.
